Child Of Death
by Nellie Nightshade
Summary: The War ended. But Harry lost most of his family and friends. Given a chance to return to the past. He must help the Demigods with his own quests. And help the wizarding world from afar. My take on whitetigerwolf (Demigod Challenge).
1. Meeting My Mum

**A/N: Hi! This is my try to whitetigerwolf challenge 'Demigod Challenge' HPXPJ. So here it is.**

**Requirements:**

- Harry must be the child of a minor Greek god (Done)

- Harry's godly parent must care for him, even if they haven't shown it much (or perhaps in their own way) (Done)

- (Just because I think it would be too stereotypical that a wizard is a child of Hecate) Harry cannot be Hecate's child, though he can be a legacy (Legacy? Maybe)

- Harry must, at some point, become involved in the war against Kronos (Will be shown in the future)

- Harry cannot be involved in a M/M pairing (Okay no Yaoi/Slash)

**Recommended:**

**- **FemHarry (Sadly no)

- Amphitrite, Persephone, Enyo, Eris, Khione, Styx, or Nike as Harry's mother (Maybe.)

- Thanos, Triton, Delphin, Heracles, or Kratos (the actual god, not the video game character) as Harry's father (It's the mother not the father.)

- Harry/Artemis pairing (All of the pairings are possible. Except Tonks and Hermione)

- Harry/Zoe pairing

- Harry/Thalia pairing

- Harry/Hermione

- Harry/Aphrodite

- Harry/Tonks

* * *

Chapter One

**Blind Loyalty.** He never thought would end this way, never thought their loyalty would follow a dead man. One of Dumbledore biggest mistakes was telling the Order his plans. More specifically his plans for Harry's death.

Harry understood. No, he really did. The members of the Order saw Dumbledore as a god or as they say Merlin. While Harry saw him as he truly was. A flawed man. Someone who tried to redeem his mistakes. But sadly he just ended up making more.

And one of them made Harry Potter a hunted man. All of the Order decided to hunt Harry. To _kill_ ? So they can destroy the last Horcrux. But they didn't believe him. Not when he told them it was destroyed. They refused to believe he survived the killing curse twice. And with that they ignored Nagini, the real last Horcrux. The only one who believed him were the Weasley's, Remus, Tonks, Neville, Luna and Hermione.

But not even they can help him. It all started when the Order sent Vance, Jones and Tonks to seduce him. Tonks helped him run, while she explained the Order intention. They lost Neville and Charlie when the Order attacked the Abbots and Greengrass after they declared their families as Neutral.

Molly died of heartbreak after losing Bill, Fred and George in a surprise attack on the Burrow. Their loss hit them in surprise. Ginny death was the last straw to the Weasley family. The Order raped her till death in front of Ron and Hermione. They sent her body to Arthur, in her stomach was written 'Traitor' and her breasts 'Whore'. Arthur Killed over Seven members in his rage. Not forgetting our dear Tom. Poor Ron, he laid beside Alice and Frank Longbottom, Neville's parents. After three weeks Arthur couldn't take it and suicide.

Fleur, the last Weasley. The only reason that stopped her from suicide was her pregnancy. But the child was a still-born. Her fragile state of my mind couldn't take it. She started to scream at any sight of red. It was true, Veela's all went crazy after losing the one they consider their mate.

Remus died killing Fenrir Greyback. His wolf couldn't take killing his 'Alpha'. Hermione died taking a killing curse meant for Harry. But not before killing Nagini. Luna. Dear Luna didn't die. Tonks and she helped him destroy Voldemort. But not without price. Their mind returned to the state of one year old.

Six years after Voldemort defeat, Harry returned to being a free man. The Orders were Trailed by the New Minister Amelia Bones, who quitted the Order after Dumbledore death. Alastor –Mad eye-Moody who quitted the Order around the same time as Minister Bones, was too one of his Allies.

It took Harry Four years to defeat Voldemort. Six years to hunt the Order and Death Eaters. Standing in front of Luna's and Tonk's room. He entered the room smiling. "How are you today Dora? Luna?"

Tonks 'Dora' grinned. "Harry! I thought you weren't going to visit us today!" Tonks said. It pained him to see her acting as a ten year old girl. He chuckled. "I'm sorry Dora. I just had a little something to take care of."

"It's okay Harry." Luna said. Her eyes in their dreamy state. "There is no harm in being late."

Harry reply was to chuckle along. The whole afternoon was spent with them playing around. Harry told them a muggle fairy tale story. When he finished. He stood up to leave. Dora smiled. "Are you going to visit tomorrow big brother Harry?"

Harry smiled. "Of course I will. I always have time to visit my two favorite girls!"

Luna smiled at him before asking. "Do you promise?"

Grinning Harry answered her. "Yes, I do."

Closing the door as he left. His smile dropped, a lone tear fell from his eyes. He turned to the room number _302._ The names of the patients were _Luna Boot_ his sister and his best friend. _Oh Luna_ It warmed his heart that she still had someone who loved her. Terry Boot, the husband of Luna Boot. Or as she knows herself as Luna Lovegood. Terry decided to work as a healer to be close to his wife. It was nice to know he still loved her, that she started to love him back.

He read the other name _Nymphadore Potter_. Harry and Tonks married a week before Voldemort fall. And it ended their love, the endless night simply sleeping in each other's arms. He closed his eyes. Even though Luna's love for Terry returned. Tonks didn't. She simply didn't see him that way.

Walking out of the hospital he nodded at Dean who was holding his wife Lavender. Terry who was walking past him. Percy who after his family death learned their value and his children Molly, William, Arthur and his pregnant wife Penelope. Who he last heard was pregnant with a 'Ginny'.

_'Harry'_

"Huh?" He asked. He blinked when Healer Abbot looked worriedly at him. "Is something wrong Mr. Potter?" The Healer asked. Harry shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong."

_'Harry'_

Ignoring the Healer disbelieving look, Harry left the hospital horridly .Turning into an ally, he stopped. Turning right and left to make sure he was alone. He took out his wand. It might be a surviving Order member or a Death Eater.

_'Harry_'

"Who is there?!" Harry asked harshly. "Answer me!"

A chuckle could be heard. Suddenly Harry felt everything around him vanish. He was in a Void. A woman's figure appeared. He was surprised he couldn't see her face, just that she had a 'Beautiful' or as Ron would have said 'Nice' figure. "Oh Harry." The woman said fondly.

Who was she? Who was she to speak to him as if she knows him! As if they were familiar with each other! He had enough of his fans, of his haters. He didn't need this woman to act in a familiar way with him. As if they were friends. Ha! He snorted at the thought.

"What is funny?" The woman asked. He didn't know how he knew, but she was smiling at him.

"Oh nothing. Just you come into my life, acting as if we were old friends." His sarcastic side coming out.

The woman frowned. "Now dear. You _will _respect me. Don't expect me to bow to you like those wizards." She didn't shout. She just stated things like she expected him to listen to her orders.

"No I don't expect you to bow to me. But why should I listen to you? You aren't my mother!" He glared at her.

"_Don't speak to me like that Harry James Potter!"_ She hissed at him, as he stepped back In surprise. "And for your information _I am your mother._ "

He froze. He could see it now. Her blazing emerald green eyes. Her long auburn hair. Her stunning face. "Why?" He whispered. "Why did you leave me? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME WHEN YOU WERE ALIVE?!"

Lily closed her eyes in pain. "I couldn't Harry. They wouldn't let me. As much as I begged, pleaded and got on my knee. They wouldn't let me."

His anger vanished. Someone stopped his mother from saving him. From raising him. "Who was it?" He asked her. "Who stopped you?"

Lily smiled sadly at Harry. "The rules Harry. The rules."

"Rules?" He asked confusedly.

"Yes , the Ancient Rules." When Harry didn't say anything, Lily continued. "They forbid every god and goddess from raising their children."

Harry choked. "Y-You're a g-goddess?"

Lily giggled. "Yes, Harry. I am a goddess."

"Which goddess are you?" He asked her after a while of silence. He still couldn't get over the fact that his mother. _His own mother_ was a goddess.

Lily looked at him, her eyes full of mischief. "Why don't you guess?"

Harry frowned. "Athena?"

Lily huffed. "Athena? Never!"

He chuckled. Did his mother have anything against Athena? From her reaction properly yes.

"Aphrodite?"

Lily raised her eyebrow at him." I'm just going to take it as a complaint of you calling me beautiful."

Harry looked down hiding his blush. Changing the subject, he tried again. "Artemis?"

"Maiden."

"Hera?"

"Goddess of marriage and wife of Zeus."

"Demeter?"

"Hell no! I'm not that crazy about cereal."

"Hecate?"

Nope!" "

"Hestia?"

"I'm glad you know Hestia. She's one of my favorite Olympian's." Lily sighed. "I still can't believe she gave her throne to that little brat."

Harry decided to choose wisely and not ask her about the 'Little brat'. He could clearly see her anger. He eyed her warily. "Mum." He said not sure if he could call her 'Mum' or not. But seeing her beam at him, he decided yes. He could. "What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Lily sighed. She smiled gently at him. "Harry, I asked a _favor_ from the Fates-"

"Wait! The Fates are real?" Harry asked her to make sure, what he heard was right.

"Yes, they are." Lily giggled again at Harry gapping face. That's it, nothing can surprise him after that. "Anyway, I asked the Fates and Thanatos the god of Death to help me. To send you back to the past and future."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Explain."

"We will de-age your body to Eleven years old. Year 2005." Lily explained.

"Why?" He asked her. "Why not send me to 1991? Or 1999?"

Lily smiled grimly. "Didn't you hear what I said? We'll _de-age_ your body. There will be still another Harry out there. Just with a mortal mother."

"So I'm still going to be me, but I'll live in year 2005 as an Eleven year old boy. While another one will live as a Twenty-Seven years old man? And what about the mortal mother part?"

Lily nodded. "You got it all right. The mortal mother means that he won't have my goddess blood. Thanatos will pick a dead mortal woman blood. A muggle-born as his mother."

"Why return me back to the past-future? And what does that mean anyway?"

"Because we need your help with the Second Titan War. And the Giants War after it. The past-future mean that your life line will change. The other you will be born in year 1991 and will start Hogwarts year 2001." Lily tears dropped. "I'm so sorry!"

Harry frowned. "Why? I don't get why your sad."

"Harry," Lily said slowly. "If you say yes, you and Tonks will never be together."

Harry froze. "Why?" He whispered. "WHY CAN'T WE BE TOGETHER?!"

"She might fall for another man. Or the other Harry. I'm sorry, but she'll be over twenty years older than you. In a different world."

"Then why? Why should I agree?"

Lily grimaced. "Because you love her. Because you want her to live a happy life, even in another man's arm."

Harry sighed. And stayed silent. "I guess you know me too well."

Smiling Lily replied. "Why of course! I always watch my beloved children's."

"What about Thanatos? You never explained why he's helping me?" Harry frowned.

Lily bite her lips. "Harry, there is something called claiming. A god or a goddess claim their children. I can't claim you. That's why Thanatos will claim you as his son. You will be his champion. While he will your patron."

Harry was silent. "Why don't you want to claim me? Because you don't love me?"

Lily gasped. "Of course not! But my father will kill you when he learns I mothered a child! Even if I wasn't a maiden."

Harry nodded. But deep down he knew there was something wrong with what his mother said. Why would a god kill his own grandson? Even if he was a demi-god.

"But there is a quest Thantoes request from you." His mother said.

"What is it?"

Lily wouldn't face him. "While The other Harry will kill Voldemort. He-We need you to hunt the Horxus." Before he could interrupt her, Lily continued. "The other Harry can't destroy them. It's not that (1)creepy snake venom. But your god blood that destroyed them."

Harry glared. "Fine. I accept. But that doesn't mean l like it!"

Lily grinned. And clapped her hands. "Perfect! Now let's change the time!"

"Wait! I-Stop!-You mean NOW?!"

"Yup!" Harry's mother Lily said happily.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone likes this story. It's the first time I ever wrote HPXPJ Crossover. Please tell me if you like it.**


	2. I Never Thought Death Was So Laid Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJ.**

* * *

Chapter Two

_'A black void. A fucking black void.'_ Harry thought. His eyebrow was twitching madly. Why in hell would his mother drop him into a black void? He didn't know and he fucking didn't want to. Who knows what goddess thinks in their free time. Sighing he stood up from the ground, patting his hair. Harry loved his hair, he couldn't risk it getting ruined. His hands stopped, they started to twitch. He stared at them in horror. "Shit! I can't believe I was this short when I was a kid!"

He looked at his oversized clothes. I mean really, couldn't his mother a goddess. A freaking goddess bother to change his clothes to more suitable ones? Guess not. He walked to whatever was out there, suddenly he tripped. Him –The-man-turned-boy-who-conjured tripped._ 'Dad_ _and Sirius must be laughing at me.'_ Sighing again. He stared at his pants miserably. "Okay, that's going to suck."

Was it his imagination or was someone laughing at him? Meh. Walking in this horribly fashioned void. What? Was it his fault Tonks rubbed on him a little bit? Yeah. Black is a cool color, but after a while it gets a little emo. Especially since _everything _in the void was black. Now that he thought about it, how could he see? Anyway, seeing the black color he started to remember an advice Tonks gave him. Don't dye your room black, it would darken your life. It would explain why almost all of the Black family went insane. Harry shook his head, poor family. All the black must have been horrifying. But seriously the void needs green! Maybe a little silver. No red, who wants a place that's looks like Christmas all year-round? Even if it was Slytherin colors. Harry mused. He remembered when he got into their common room. It was- He gasped in horror. "Salazar Slytherin was a Fashionista!"

Whoever was spying on him couldn't take it and appeared in front of him. Harry grinned in victory. "Aha!" Pointing accusingly at the man. The man had black hair and gold eyes. "Now whoever in Hades-" Harry blinked. "Why in Tar-Dam it! Why I'm saying this?"

The man shrugged. "It might be your demi-god blood speaking. "

"Oh." Harry then thought about it for a moment. He shrugged a similar way to the man. "Well. At least it's cooler than hell."

The man nodded in agreement, before saying. "I have to admit, that was a very cunning plan to get me to appear."

Harry bowed. "Why thank you! You know, the sorting hat wanted-"

"Yes, yes." The man interrupted him. "_Everyone_ knows you were actually a Slytherin. Why did you brag about it to Riddle?"

Harry grinned. "Well. I couldn't not brag about it before old Tommy dies! You should have seen his face."

The man nodded." Yes, it was funny. But be careful, when you wake up he'll still be alive."

Harry grin grew. "Great! I'll just get to torture him more."

The man sent him a weird look. Before he said. "You do know they cloned you as Riddle punishment."

Harry danced (With difficulty) In happiness. "YES! They let me torture him in whatever hell out there."

The man's lips curled. "No. They just cloned you to cuddle him and to declare your love for him whenever he speaks."

Harry stopped and pouted. "But that's a punishment to me too!"

The man shrugged. Then pointed out. "Look at the bright side. Whatever you do know will still get you to Elysium."

Harry paused. How did he know what Elysium was? Must be a demi-god thingy. "Fair point."

The man smirked. "I don't believe I introduced myself. I am Thanatos, god of death- What are you doing?"

Harry looked like he was searching for something. He replied. "Looking for your scythe."

"And what makes you believe I have one?" Thanatos asked amused.

"I don't. I just thought people must got the idea from somewhere, right? Why not the Greek god of death?"

Thanatos smirked. "You are right. I left it. I don't need to scare you in our first meeting, do I?"

Harry frowned. "Why? I'm not a threat to you?"

Thanatos blinked. "Well, to be honest. No." He finished bluntly.

Harry pouted. "Not fair! Why can't I be a threat to you? I'm not scary enough?"

Thanatos sighed. "You would have been a threat. But you are my champion."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I kind of forgot."

Shaking his head, Thanatos didn't bother to say anything, If the boy was like his mother. "Ahem."

"Bless you."

"I wasn't coughing."

Harry grinned cheekily. "Oh, I know."

Thanatos sighed. Yes, the boy was just like his mother. "Anyhow. I decided-Well actually your mother and I decided to give you few gifts."

Harry smirked evilly. With his mother and Thanatos gifts he could see it! All the wonderful things he could do! A vision appeared in his head. Chibi-Harry was wearing a general clothes and leading an army of Chibi-Soldiers-Harry. A flag with Harry making peace sign could be seen. General-Harry was shouting. "Let's go Soldiers! Let fight for Harry's Evil Empire!"

Harry started to crack madly. And laughing. "Muahahahaha!"

"Your mother informed me to tell you. You are forbidden from taking world domination." Thanatos told him quickly. He really didn't need his champion to go against Zeus for his 'rightful' statue as king of the gods and mortals.

"What makes her think she can stop me?"

"She said I quote ' I'm his damn mother. Harry James Potter! You will listen to me. No world domination for you or you'll be grounded for life.' End quote."

Harry sighed. If his mother was wasn't a goddess, he wouldn't have believed her threats. But sadly she was. "Fine, I won't."

Thanatos patted his head. Harry sent him a freaked out look. "Why the hell are you patting my head?"

"Your mother said I should be more fatherly to you , if we're going to pull this out." Thanatos replied.

_"Da-addy_." Harry mocked him with a grin.

"_Ha-arry_." Thanatos mocked him back.

"I never thought the god of death would be so laid back." Harry commented.

Thanatos shrugged. He seemed to do that a lot. "I just am. Plus, making the Grim Reaper project helped."

Harry looked at him in awe. "There are actual Grim Reapers?"

"Yes."

"How do you choose them?" Harry asked curiously.

"Easy. It depends if I feel you're worthy then yes. Most become White Reapers."

"You said white. Are there any other types?"

Thanatos smirked. "Black Reapers. The children of Death. There are rarer, no more than seven. They just mostly chose to do whatever they want."

"So it's a free job with what I'm guessing immortality?"

"Precisely. But every once in a while they get assigned different missions." Thanatos explained.

"Hm. Anyway, since you mentioned missions. What is mine?" Harry grinned.

"As your mother said. To find Riddle's Horcruxes and the Deathly Hollow's."

Harry nodded in acceptance. "Why the Deathly Hollow's?"

"I asked your mother to help me make them after I met the Peverell brothers. So it's yours rightfully."

Harry frowned. "They aren't cursed. Are they?"

Thanatos shook his head. "No. But if you touch them, they will stop working for anyone else. They will only be used by you."

Harry hummed and decided to let his inner child out. "So. What are my presents?"

The god of death almost smiled. Keyword almost. "The first is a credit card. It's limitless. Your mother feels guilty as you lost all of your fortune."

"I don't really care about that. But I'm glad mum care about me." Harry said with a soft smile. He was handed a golden card and frowned. "Do they come in black? It makes me more mysterious."

Thanatos smirked. Snapping his finger, the gold color melted and a black color took its place.

Harry lowered his head and choked. "Thank you."

Smiling at the name in the card. _Hadrian Sirius Black._ "But why?"

"Your mother chose it. Since you can't have your father's name, at the very least you could have the name of the man you consider one."

_'I love you mum_' Harry thought silently. His eyes widened, he heard a feminine voice reply. _'I love you too my son'_

"The second gift." Thanatos started. "Is a limitless bottom bag. It can hold anything. I advise you to never put a tiger in there."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "You tried?"

"No. Hecate did."

Harry nodded. "Oh, okay-Wait, why is she helping me?"

"Harry as my claimed son. You are seen and given as much statue as my blood son. Every god or goddess that is considered 'Dark' will see you as family. As a nephew. Children of the 'Dark' are rare. The last one was over a century ago."

Musing. Harry asked. "So she's helping me because I'm a child of the dark?"

Shaking his head, Thanatos explained. "No. Because we are your family. Hecate has her own children, but none of them accept their full powers."

"Full power?"

"Yes, they accept the 'Light' part healing and what's not. But they also have a 'Dark' part, the ability to kill and ancient ritual. They aren't considered true children of the 'Dark'."

"So I'm a child of the 'Dark'?"

The god of Death nodded. "Yes, it means you have accepted both of your powers. Both sides."

"Anything else?"

Smirking, Thanatos brought a dagger out of thin air. A Bronze one with little Ruby jewels decorating it. "This dagger is a gift from your mother. She's made of Celestial Bronze. Her name is Amorphos."

Harry gasped. A dagger that could kill monsters! Again, he just knew it. Don't bother asking him. But. "Shapeless? Why?"

"Because it can feel whenever you needed it. And when you feel hopeless in battle. Amorphos will change to the weapon you need the most. But it will always return to being a dagger."

Harry eye's sparkled. "Amazing!"

"Your fourth gift is this scythe. Just like the dagger, it's also made of Celestial Bronze. " Thanatos willed a black scythe to appear, it had the sign of the Deathly Hollow's.

Harry gaped. "Forget what I said. Black is the coolest colour in history!"

Thanatos smirked. " I knew you'd agree with me. Now that our talk is finished."

"It is?" Harry blinked.

Thanatos sighed. "Yes. But one last thing-don't interrupt me." He glared at Harry, who looked like he _really_ wants to say something. "Your hair and eyes will change a little bit. We don't need you to look like a healthier version of your other self. It will only land us in trouble."

Harry narrowed his eyes. He really liked his hair. How could anyone hate his hair? It screamed I- Fucked-Someone-And-Didn't-Bother-Brushing-My-Hair. It was the reason women's started to actually see him. Not little Harry, but as a man when he got older. "A little bit?"

"Yes. It will properly lighten or darken."

"No changing the hair style?"

"No."

Harry relaxed. His hair is the only thing that linked him to Tonks. It was her favorite style. " What should I do? I'm guessing it's not going to change in its own."

"Drink this." Thanatos handed him a red drink. He watched as Harry drank it quickly.

Harry had a disgusted look on his face. "What's in there? Fucking Tartarus. It sucked."

"Nothing." Thanatos watched Harry relax, before he continued. "Just a few drops of my blood. The eyeball of-"

Harry looked like he wanted to puke. "STOP! JUST FUCKING SHIT STOP! I don't want to know anymore."

The black void started to lighten. Thanatos sighed. "Our time is up. Your mother packed for your clothes in the bag. And be careful."

Harry panicked. "WAIT! How am I supposed to act?"

Thanatos smirked." Act natural. You'll do just fine."

"What about your awesome clock? Where it next time! Mate, you're running your I'm-Death-Piss-Yourself-In-Fear image! And wear a fucking shirt! I don't need my suppose dad walking around shirtless!"

Thanatos chuckled. Before muttering. "I should have told him I was joking about the eyeball." He paused. "Nahh."

* * *

Harry blinked when he landed in front of two 'kids'. They looked one or two years younger than him. They were fighting a weird-looking monster. It was a girl with ginger hair. Her eyes turned to him and she purred. Her legs one donkey and the other made of bronze. "Hello."

Harry squeaked. "Hi!"

* * *

**A/N: This is certainly a first. I never thought I'll publish another chapter this fast. Anyhow, thanks to everyone who favored/followed/reviewed this story. It's mean's a lot.**

**BTW Harry mother will be revealed chapter nine or ten. **

** demigod135: Easy. Make an account. Go to Doc Manager under Publish. Upload the story. Then go to New Story. And that's it. Just fill a few information about your story and publish.**


End file.
